Darkness Heat: Reylo drabble series
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre los pensamientos de Kylo Ren y Rey en distintos momentos de TFA. ¡Espero puedan darle una oportunidad! Relatos cortos, generalmente autoconclusivos, rankeado como M por contener situaciones adultas.
1. Heat

¡Hola! Se me ocurrió hacer una serie de drabbles, recopilando todo tipo de pensamientos e ideas que me vienen de repente cuando pienso en Kylo Ren y Rey y lo que ellos pensaban en ciertos momentos específicos de TFA, así que aquí está.

Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que lee este pequeño proyecto raro y espero le den una oportunidad, del mismo modo que han acogido el resto de mis fanfics. Me encantará leer sus reviews :D 3

:::

:::

Heat

 _"…_ _Warm, unalone_

 _Come settle down, settle down_

 _Swing me your bones_

 _Come settle down, settle down…"_

 _Technicolor beat fragment by Oh Wonder._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Negro cabello.

Es así como supe que no eras una criatura en una máscara. Porque sí, imaginé cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa podría haberme acechado, secuestrado y traído a una sala en algún sitio para interrogarme sobre un simple droide.

Negro y brillante cabello coronando la cabeza más hermosa y odiosa de toda la Galaxia.

Tus ojos, de un dominante color obscuro; los ojos más tristes y penetrantes que puedo recordar haber visto nunca, me atravesaron, adivinándome, tomándome presa igual que en el bosque donde me capturaste.

¿Qué te había pasado antes de ser _esto_?

¿Qué eras antes de convertirte en un despiadado asesino a cargo de exterminarlo todo, como si estorbase?

Y mientras desgarrabas mi mente para obtener lo que querías, porque _podías_ … Pasó.

 _El vínculo._

Ese lazo indestructible, penetrante y ambiguo que se entrelazó en nuestras mentes.

No pudiste evitarlo. No pudiste pelear contra él.

Y tampoco pudiste ocultar que había miedos. Profundos miedos que abrasaban tu corazón y que te hacían vulnerable, densamente abrumado.

Entonces sentí una desconocida perturbación. Mi centro se encendió, como una gran pira. Mi respiración, sin que pudiera controlarla, comenzó a hacerse pesada, jadeante, como si fuera desvaneciéndose y perdiéndose luego en la obscuridad de la habitación.

Y tu aliento cálido chocaba en mi mejilla.

 _"Sabes que puedo tomar lo que yo quiera…"_

Sí, lo sabía. Pero me resistí. Y por algún motivo, tal resistencia me dio lo que necesitaba para sacarte de tu zona de confort, amilanarte, abrumarte de nueva cuenta con una nueva preocupación.

 _"Tú… Tienes miedo… De no ser nunca tan fuerte como Darth Vader…"_

La frase resonó en el silencio y tronó en tus oídos como el mayor de los insultos. Y entonces sucedió.

Tu desconcierto, entre sorpresa y ansiedad explotó. Fue una sorpresa genuina para ti descubrir que también podía leer en tu mente sin que siquiera lo hubieras notado.

 _Qué decepción sentiste entonces al comprobar que no eras el único con tal poder._

Saliste de la sala. La perturbación que sentí era furia. Una furia total e incontrolable.

Mis labios estaban secos.

Habías puesto una idea en mi cabeza, una imagen que yo apenas si había apreciado con detalle y que ahora me sería difícil de borrar.

 _Tus labios._

 _"No tengas miedo. También puedo sentirlo…"_

Y entonces temblamos.

 _Ambos temblamos._

Ese instante pareció infinito. Tus obscuros ojos brillaban, parecían dos pinceladas de luz en el manto de tus obscuras pupilas, situadas justo en la parte alta de tu largo rostro blanco, de labios carnosos. Nunca había visto a nadie como tú. Y nunca había visto a nadie como a ti.

Lo que sentí era pura fascinación.

Y al salir, no sólo sentiste miedo.

 _Pude sentirlo._

 _Furia, consternación, frustración._

 _Y deseo y ansiedad._

Esperé a que salieras e intenté instintivamente un truco para el que me sentía preparada sin saber exactamente cómo y una vez un soldado llegó a resguardarme, lo practiqué en él, quedando libre de ti.

 _Quería escapar, por supuesto._

 _Pero por más que intenté escapar del lazo que estableciste, no pude._

 _Me quedé helada en el momento en que escuché tu profunda voz en mi mente, hablando con otra persona sobre mí._

 _"Se vuelve más poderosa a cada momento que está suelta, aunque ella no lo sepa"._

 _No sabía si ofenderme o halagarme._

 _¿Cómo es que tu voz hacía eco en mi cabeza?_

 _¿Cómo es que tu imagen simplemente era imposible de borrar?_

 _Con un vuelco en mi corazón, recorrí gran parte de tu propia base y me escondí físicamente de los soldados._

 _Pero sabía muy bien que no podría volver a ocultarme de ti._


	2. Inside the Mask

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Esta serie de drabbles es un trabajo sin ninguna expectativa, nuevamente reitero, con el fin de darle salida a un montón de ideas personales sobre situaciones específicas de Star Wars, mismas que no necesariamente tendrán continuidad y que pudieran desapegarse del canon como lo conocemos, aunque girarán en torno a los acontecimientos de The Force Awakens. Así mismo, sí habrá Reylo, sin embargo, es posible que sea todo desde la perspectiva de un solo personaje y no propiamente en interacción con el otro, como he venido haciendo en todos mis fanfics._**

 ** _Gracias por leer ;) Disfrútenlo._**

 _::::_

 _Kylo Ren._

 _Has cometido errores que probablemente te llevarán a la misma ruina de la que yo fui presa. Y tu primer error, la arrogancia, fue el mismo error que me quitó todo lo que amaba, todo lo que conocía, y todo lo que me había hecho feliz._

 _Eso se terminó._

 _Dejé de ser un ser humano, un esposo, un padre, incluso dejé de ser un sith. Dejé de ser el elegido, que reestablecería el equilibrio en la Fuerza. Y volví a ser sólo yo._

 _Anakin Skywalker._

 _Y cenizas._

 _Pero debes saber que, si hubiera permanecido vivo, si todo se hubiera desarrollado de la misma forma, yo sería tu abuelo y tú serías mi nieto._

 _Y te habría amado del mismo modo en que crees que no has sido amado nunca._

 _Puede que hubiera reprendido a mi hija. No sabría decir si ella habría cambiado en algo mi propio temperamento, pues sé que era una persona en sí misma apasionada y estricta con sus propias ideas. Como yo._

 _Pero no era tu culpa. Merecías una madre que se preocupase de no dejarte ir al Lado Obscuro si podía evitarlo. Estaba en sus manos. Y falló._

 _Falló inevitablemente, tal como yo fallé en la tarea como padre que debí tener. Tarea que, gracias a dar oídos a un insidioso y repugnante tutor, no pude tener._

 _Mientras tu tío y tu madre crecían, separados, lejos uno del otro, y de mí, yo me preocupé por derrocar la República, por tener más poder, por aniquilar a todo lo que pudiera ser aniquilado. Tu madre creció y se transformó en una senadora. Tu tío era la promesa de traer a la Fuerza de nueva cuenta a su equilibrio. Podía irme._

 _Podía por fin deshacerme de Darth Sidious, Palpatine, mi maestro._

 _Antes que él, por supuesto, hubieron otros. Otros tantos que trataron de enseñarme el camino a las habilidades jedi y al lado luminoso. Y las aprendí y fui el mejor. Puedo decir que tuve éxito en esa tarea._

 _Pero mi caída fue más allá de sólo el Lado Obscuro de la Fuerza._

 _Era demasiado tarde para regresar._

 _Y cuando es un hecho que no puedes volver, te refugias no a dónde perteneces, sino en lo único que te pertenece._

 _Memorias, recuerdos._

 _No existen sueños más. Sólo lo que has dejado atrás, de lo que te has deshecho para ejercer todo el poder que has adquirido._

 _Yo no tuve padre, Ben. No tuve un padre que me dijera qué hacía mal, como tampoco tú lo tienes ahora. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para ello también. Estás al borde de un abismo que desconoces, del que te han hablado maravillas inimaginables. Te han hablado incluso de la posibilidad de que tu poder sea tan inmenso que puedas traer de vuelta de entre los muertos a todos los que has dejado atrás en la muerte._

 _También yo puse mi esperanza, la última, en esa increíble posibilidad._

 _Te han mentido. Tanto como me mintieron a mí, te han mentido._

 _Esa estrella, la más hermosa, la más preciada, el único ser al que amé después de mi madre, se fue para no volver, porque la muerte es algo que ni siquiera la Fuerza puede remediar._

 _Pero eso es algo que no sabes, porque en tu arrogancia, ésa que te ha trastornado, que te ha absorbido y que ha hecho que creas en inimaginables proezas, no te deja abrir los ojos a lo evidente._

 _Has renunciado a todo por lo que valía la pena permanecer en el lado luminoso._

 _Has asesinado a quien se te ha ordenado. Has convertido tu vida en el espejo de la mía._

 _El Lado Obscuro no es propiamente maldad. No es lo peor que puede sucederte._

 _Pero se acerca mucho a ello._

 _¿Te convierte en un monstruo?_

 _Sí. Te transforma en todo lo que no conoces, en todo lo que pretendes imaginar que nunca serás, pero lo eres._

 _¿Quieres terminar lo que empecé?_

 _Has asesinado sistemas enteros. Asesinaste a tu propio padre. Quizá no ha valido la pena que lo hicieses, pero has hecho los sacrificios necesarios, rompiéndote desde dentro para llegar a tu objetivo y reconozco que has hecho bien aún en tu confusión, al no relegar de quién eres._

 _Porque eso es lo que eres._

 _En esto te has convertido._

 _¿Traerás pues el equilibrio a la Fuerza?_

 _¿Cómo es que harás, Supremo Líder de los Caballeros de Ren… Migajas del caído Imperio?_

 _Eres joven aún._

 _Has visto frente a ti que no eres el único que puede cambiar el destino de la Galaxia._

 _No uses la Fuerza. No uses tu poder. No uses tu propia fuerza. Usa tu intuición. Aprende a detectar qué es lo que obstaculiza tu camino._

 _¿Es ése a quien has decidido servir a quien debes seguir?_

 _¿Es a ése a quien debes allanarle el camino?_

 _Ben._

 _Tu rabia en definitiva te llevará al lado obscuro. Tu ira. Tu dolor._

 _Pero si ves una luz, por ínfima que sea a través del camino, síguela._

 _No esperes a que pase contigo lo que pasó conmigo._

 _No esperes a estar en brazos de tu propio hijo, siendo un anciano encerrado en una armadura de metal, peleando en vano por una causa errónea, habiendo pasado todos los años de tu vida encerrado en un sufrimiento y en una ira injustificadas._

 _Asegúrate de que al cumplir lo que empecé, puedas volver a sentir ese deseo de volver al lado luminoso._

 _Asegúrate de volver._

 _Si pudiera hacerme oír para ti, hay otras tantas palabras que podría decirte._

 _Pero si sólo pueden ser éstas entonces, así será._

 _Analiza mis acciones._

 _Y no vivas a través de ellas._

 _Vive de verdad._


End file.
